


[Podfic] This Is How It Was

by inyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Acceptance, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Bittersweet Ending, Catharsis, Closure, Derek Character Study, Heart to Hearts, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyron/pseuds/inyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't come as a surprise to Derek that even in the darkest of places, Stiles can be a guiding light, a moon to follow out of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Is How It Was

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is How It Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677318) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



**Length** : 01:04:30

**Size** : 59 MBs MP3 or 61.3 MBs Audiobook

**Download on Mediafire** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pshryzr0mttl0pt/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20This%20Is%20How%20It%20Was) ||| [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w2y8fx303olp245/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20This%20Is%20How%20It%20Was)


End file.
